This grant requests funds to support patient care activities, data collection, information exchange, and meeting travel for physicians participating in CALGB Group activities at Roswell Park Memorial Institute and the State University of New York at Buffalo. Participants represent medicine, surgery, radiation therapy, pathology, immunology, psychiatry, pharmacology, nursing, and data management specialties who will jointly evaluate new approaches to clinical cancer management as part of the cooperative Group program. Support for the participation of private practitioners in oncology is also sought through this grant, as are resources for extensive quality control activities for the primary and affiliate institutions.